O mundo sem Roniquinho
by Swetty Kate
Summary: +Completa+Ron está cansado de ser aquele que sempre é excluído.Ele se revolta e caí num mundo que ele não existe,mas nem tudo é bom.Principalmente porque seu melhor amigo está no lado das trevas. !CAPÍTULO 3!
1. Eu desejo

**A/N:** Essa idéia surgiu derrepente na minha cabeça, num dia de muito tédio. Eu fiquei pensando: se o Ron nunca tivesse existido MUITA coisa seria diferente. Mas, o que exatamente? Daí eu comecei a pensar em todas as possíbilidades. A primeira de todas elas a mais provável.  
Será uma fanfic não muito comprida, com de 3 a 5 capítulos. Espero que goste, e não esqueça de deixar um review! Idéias e opiniões são sempre importantes. Mas nada de flames! ò_ó Pq eu já tenho um extintor aqui pra apagar todos eles!

_Max Weasley  
The Weasley fanatic_

_Meu lema: "Go Ron! Go Fred&George! Go Percy! Go Charlie! Go Bill! Go Ginny! Go Molly! Go Arthur! GOOOO WEASLEYS!" Hehehe_

**~***~**

**Eu desejo...  
**Capítulo 1

_"yo listen up here's a story  
about a little guy that lives in a blue world  
and all day and all night and everything he sees  
is just blue like him inside and outside  
blue his house with a blue little window  
and a blue corvette  
and everything is blue for him and hisself  
and everybody around  
cos he ain't got nobody to listen to"  
  
**Blue (Da Ba De) by Eiffel 65**  
_

Era mais uma dessas tardes que Ron Weasley gostaria de evitar. Outra vez ele, Harry e Hermione estavam na biblioteca pesquisando o que acontecia com Harry. Doeu a cicatriz? Corre pros livros. Teve um pesadelo? Mais livros. Ron já não era o maior fã dos livros, e tudo só ficava pior quando Hermione dava uma de espertinha. Ron gostava dela, mas a sua personalidade as vezes... 'enchia o saco'.  
Mas não era nada disso que o incomodava. Era que, se ele tivesse um pesadelo, ele seria logo ignorado. Ninguém queria saber se o 2 mais novo Weasley tinha um pesadelo. O TCHAM alí era Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu. Ron achava que ele não fazia sentido no time. Harry é o herói e Hermione o cérebro e única garota da equipe, isso a deixava na posição de mocinha. E o que sobrava pra ele? Só o posto de amigo do herói, nada mais que isso.  
E foi numa dessas tardes, quando estava quase anoitecendo, que tudo aconteceu.  
  
"Eu estou começando a ficar preocupado." Harry disse. Ron olhou até para o teto para não olhar para Harry. Ele tinha certeza do que vinha a seguir. Tanto que, quando Harry voltou a falar, ele até imitava o que ele dizia com a boca. "Acho que Voldemort... _desculpe_... você-sabe-quem está por trás disso."  
"Eu também acho!" acrescentou depressa Hermione, fechando um livro bruscamente. O silêncio foi enorme depois disso. Hermione se virou para encarar Ron, como se quisesse que ele apoiasse. Mas ele não entendeu.  
"Que?!?!" ele perguntou.  
"Ron, você não acha que o Harry está certo?" Hermione insistiu, arregalando os olhos.  
"Eu? Seilá. Minha opinião importa?"  
"Importa." Harry respondeu por Hermione.  
"Pois o que você diria se eu dissesse que eu acho que você está errado?" Ron perguntou, num extremo mal humor de tarde de pesquisa.  
"_Eu _diria que você tem uma péssima atitude." Hermione disse, enfatizando o 'eu'.  
"Não, Mione, não é a minha atitude! É a sua!" ele respondeu quase gritando. Ainda bem que a biblioteca estava praticamente vazia. Porque já os poucos que haviam lá olharam curiosos para a mesa deles. Ron apontou para Harry. "E a sua também!"  
"Ron! Pare de fazer cena!!" Hermione disse, entre dentes.  
"Eu não estou fazendo cena! Estou te dizendo a verdade, Mione! Quer dizer, por que tudo aqui tem haver com o Harry?" ele desabafou. Harry pareceu surpreso e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupado. "Quer dizer, ele só sobreviveu a um feitiço. Ele não é nenhum SANTO!!"  
"Você tá delirando." Hermione murmurou.  
"Ron, você está certo!" Harry respondeu, para a surpresa de ambos. "Eu não sou santo. Mas tudo acontece comigo."  
"Não, Harry. Tudo não acontece com você! O mundo não gira ao seu redor!" Ron pareceu ainda mais irritado. Ele se levantou bruscamente da cadeira. Ele apontou para Harry e disse com a voz mais baixa e irritada. "Eu _cansei _de ficar sempre para segundo plano. Eu _cansei_ de ser o inútil."  
"Eu não tô entendo!!" Harry disse rápido, mas era tarde. Ron já tinha saido da biblioteca.

~***~

Sem saber exatamente para onde ir ou o que fazer, Ron foi se refugiar num lugar em que ninguém pudesse o encontrar: no banheiro de Murta que Geme. Ele se trancou dentro de uma das cabines e se encostou numa lateral, pensativo. Murta passou a sua cabeça quase transparente pela porta da cabine que ele estava.

"Ron!" ela disse com sua voz esganiçada. "Como é bom ter companhia!"  
"Uma outra hora, Murta. Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinho." ele disse.  
"Ah... eu sei como é isso. Eu também me sentia assim. Aham." ela disse, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. "Mas sabe, não me ajudou muito. Eu acabei assim, morta. Fazer o que né."  
"Dá só pra você sair daqui?" Ron insistiu irritado.  
"Ninguém liga pra o que eu digo!!" Murta disse, e começou a 'chorar'. Ela logo desapareceu.

Os pensamentos continuaram a passar por sua cabeça sem pressa. Ele tentou se lembrar de uma só vez que ele tenha sido realmente útil, indispensável e que ninguém possa ter feito por ele. Nada veio a sua cabeça.

"Se eu não tivesse existido o mundo teria sido bem melhor." ele disse com um suspiro. Então ele ouviu um barulho de metal batendo no chão. Ele abriu a porta da cabine e olhou para fora. "Murta?"

Ninguém respondeu. Ele começou a andar pelo banheiro a procura do que poderia ter feito aquilo. Ele foi andando na direção das pias e viu que um dos canos tinha estourado. Água saia dele aos poucos. Ele suspirou, mas se esqueceu que a água tinha se espalhado. Ele deu mais uma passo e escorregou, batendo com a cabeça bem na porta de uma das pias a caindo no chão, inconciente.

~***~

Quando ele abriu os olhos novamente, não tinha certeza quanto tempo tinha passado, mas que ele não estava mais no banheiro ele não estava. Ele se levantou, estava dentro de uma das cabines do Expresso de Hogwarts. Ele olhou em volta, desorientado. 'O que eu estou fazendo aqui?', pensou.  
Antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, a porta da cabine se abriu e Harry entrou pela porta. Só que ele estava diferente. Ele estava menor, mais novo.

"Harry?! O que aconteceu? O que eu estou fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou, mas o garoto não respondeu. Ron acenou para ele, mas o menino nem percebeu sua presença. "Você está me ignorando?"  
"Ele não tá te ignorando seu..." uma voz disse.  
"Idiota!" terminou outra voz muito parecida com a primeira.  
"Que?" Ron perguntou, e se virou. Para sua surpresa ele conhecia as duas vozes. Eles estavam sentados na poltrona oposta a de Harry, com sorrisos maliciosos estampados em seus rostos, pálidos como o resto do seu corpo, mas mesmo assim pálidos. "Fred? George? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"  
"Você desejou nunca ter existido..." Fred começou.  
"E nós fomos chamados pra ter mostrar..." George continuou.  
"O mundo sem _você_!" os dois disseram juntos.  
" 'Cês tão brincando!?" Ron perguntou, rindo ao mesmo tempo.  
"Não. A gente vai te ajudar a entender as coisas por aqui. Então vai vendo tudo com muito cuidado..." Fred disse.  
"Que a gente já volta!" George termiou, e os dois desapareceram como fumaça.  
" Droga! Nem quando eu viajo pra outra dimensão eu me livros dos meus irmãos." Ron murmurou, e se sentou na poltrona oposta a de Harry. Ele olhou para as próprias mãos. "É. Estou tão pálido quanto Draco, Nick quase sem cabeça e Murta que Geme juntos!"

A porta da cabine se abriu e outra figura pálida apareceu na porta. Desta vez não era nenhum fantasma. Era Draco Malfoy. De certa forma, para Ron, era mesmo um fantasma. Mas isso realmente não vem ao caso. Ele entrou na cabine, olhou diretamente para a cicatriz de Harry e começou a falar.

"É verdade então. Harry Potter está vindo para Hogwarts." ele disse, e Harry só confirmou com a cabeça. "Você viveu todo esse tempo no mundo dos trouxas, não? Deve ser frustante viver entre aquela gentinha, ter que se misturar com eles. E Hogwarts tem o mesmo povinho inútil. E para você não se misturar com o jeito errado, eu posso te ajudar." ele disse, estendendo a mão para Harry.  
"Há! Vai sonhando Malfoy!" Ron disse, quase gritando, já que eles não podiam ouvi-lo. "O Harry NUNCA vai aceitar a sua ajuda!"

Mas, para a surpresa dele, Harry apertou a mão do garoto pálido, e ele deu um sorriso malicioso para Harry.

"É bom saber que está do lado correto, não é... _Harry_?"  
"NÃO!!! Solta a mão dele, Harry! Solta agora! Esse cara é problema, nãooo!!" Ron gritou, tentando bater nas mãos deles para que se soltassem. Elas realmente se soltaram ,mas não por causa dele. Draco sentou ao lado de Harry e eles começaram a conversar. "O que está acontecendo aqui!!! Fred, George! Isso não o mundo sem mim, é um pesadelo!!!"

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo: **Ron vê como a amizade de Harry e Draco foi prejudicial. E, pensando que só aquilo mudou, ele vai dar uma olhada em Hermione. E se surpreende.


	2. Alguém muito especial

**_OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS! ADOREI!_**

**Alguém muito especial  
**Capítulo 2

_"do you worry that you're not liked  
how long till you break  
you're happy cause you smile  
but how much can you fake  
an ordinary boy an ordinary name  
but ordinary's just not good enough today"  
  
**Superman is Dead by Our Lady Peace**  
_

Ron ficou olhando para aquela cena, pasmo. Ele não tinha certeza se aquilo tudo era verdade, mas se fosse ele não ia querer aquilo para Harry. Quando ele já estava pensando em como ir embora um clarão de luz ofuscou a sua visão, e quando ele conseguiu enxergar novamente estava no salão principal de Hogwarts.  
Os alunos do primeiro ano faziam fila para serem selecionados. Ele viu Hermione ser mandada para a Grifinória e Malfoy para a Sonserina. Quando a professora Minerva chamou "Potter,Harry!" todas as mesas se viraram para observar. Ron pode ver de longe o sorriso malicioso de Malfoy, como esperasse alguma coisa. Harry se sentou e a professora colocou o chapéu sobre sua cabeça. Alguns instantes se passaram até que o chapéu anunciou.

"SONSERINA!" todas as outras mesas se mantiveram em silêncio, enquanto os Sonserinos gritam e pareciam que estavam prestes a quebrar a mesa do salão.

Ron entrou em completo desespero ao ouvir aquilo. E correu e tentou chamar alguém, interferir... qualquer coisa! Mas era impossível. Em uma medida desesperada ele saiu correndo até Dumbledore, que estava mais surpreso que qualquer outra pessoa no salão inteiro.

"Prof. Dumbledore! Professor! Isso não está certo!!" Ron gritava, apesar de saber que seria inútil. Mas, para sua surpresa, o diretor sorriu e balançou a cabeça.  
"As coisas estão simplesmente seguindo seu curso, Sr. Weasley." Dumbledore disse. "Agora, por que você não procura ver seus outros amigos?"  
"Não posso! O Harry... professor?! Como você está escutando???" ele tentou perguntar, mas ele parou de responder. Ron desistiu depois de muito balançar os braços. As suas orelhas estavam quentes de vergonha. Se ele tinha visto quando ele veio pedir ajuda, poderia muito bem ter visto todas as outras coisas que ele havia feito.

Ron se sentou cansado na ponta da mesa da Corvinal, e ficou olhando a mesa da Sonserina do outro lado do salão. Harry parecia muito alegre, apesar de tudo. Ele ria enquanto Malfoy parecia que dizia quem era quem. Ele apontava especialmente para uma menina de cabelos armados e castanhos, e Harry chegava a rir alto. Ela parecia ter percebido, mas mesmo assim não parou de falar com a menina sentada ao seu lado. Ela parecia muito desinteressada com a conversa, porém.  
Ron não tinha nem acabado de perceber que era Hermione, quando ele ouviu uma coisa bater no chão e se quebrar. Ele virou para trás e deu de cara com Fred e George caídos no chão, com uma vassoura quebrada.

"Vocês tem certeza que são mesmo Fred e George?" Ron perguntou, duvidando que os irmãos caíriam daquele jeito.  
"Foi... foi...." George ficou com as orelhas vermelhas, procurando palavras.  
"Foi tudo de propósito, pra chamar a sua atenção, idiota!" Fred terminou.  
"É! Nós te chamamos mas você nem deu bola para as suas fadas aqui!" George completou.  
"Vocês tem noção de que essa frase pegou muito mal pra reputação sexual de vocês, não?" Ron perguntou, mas eles não responderam.  
"Não estamos aqui pra discutir as frases que pareceram de viado ou não. Nós queremos saber.." começou Fred.  
"O que você achou até agora?" completou George.  
"O Harry entrou numa errascada, mas a Mione parece igualzinha. E o resto tá tudo igual também."  
"Quanto ao Harry _talvez_ você esteja certo..."  
"Mas quanto a Hermione você está completamente errado." Fred disse.  
"Como assim?" Ron perguntou, levantando da mesa da Corvinal.  
"Vamos te mostrar." George disse.

Segundos depois Ron teve a visão ofuscada por um clarão enorme. Quando a iluminação voltou ao normal, Ron se encontrou no salão comunal da Grifinória. Hermione estava sentada numa mesa cercada por livros. Os seus cabelos estavam mais armados do que de costume, totalmente secos e sem brilho. A pela, que costumava ser lisa e tratada, estava cheia de espinhas, e era quase possível ver que ela tinha ganhado algum peso.  
Ela folheava livros com pressa, enquanto comia uma barra de chocolate. Ela jogou o livro que folheava pro lado e pegou outro, folheou quase arrancando as páginas por uns segundos. Derrepente ela parou, se levantou tão bruscamente que derrubou a cadeira e fechou o livro com força na mesa. Ela o pegou e jogou no chão.

"Eu não consigo me concentrar...." ela murmurou, se jogando na cadeira devolta. Ela ficou se balançando pra frente e para trás, apertando a saia do uniforme com força, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. "Não consigo... não consigo..."

Ron quase foi falar com ela, mas se lembrou que ela não poderia ouvi-lo. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma menina loira de olhos azuis e trancinhas veio até Hermione. Ela estava acompanhada de uma menina de pele mais escura e um cabelo comprido escuro. Elas pararam uma de cada lado da menina.

"Hermione... Já estamos no terceiro ano. Você devia se esforçar a estudar como no primeiro ano.Não é Parvati?" a loira disse.  
"Exatamente, Lavender." Parvati acrescentou.  
"Mas... pra que estudar e cuidar da aparência se..." Hermione tentou explicar, mas fez uma pausa para respirar fundo e engolir as lágrimas. "Se... não tem ninguém que vai apreciar isso, ninguém pra eu dizer que estou fazendo tudo por essa pessoa?"  
"Eu..." Lavender ficou quieta, e foi embora sem mais uma palavra. Parvati fez o mesmo.

Ron ficou olhando para Hermione sentada naquela mesa, sozinha. Ele sentiu uma dor no coração, vontade de ir lá e abraça-la e dizer que ele se importava. Por mais estranho que aquilo parecesse, ele não aguentava ve-la triste. Antes que ele pudesse pensar em mais algo, outro clarão. Quando ele abriu os olhos novamente ele estava no espaço totalmente branco. Fred e George estavam lá.

"Isso é o suficiente de Hogwarts por enquanto." Fred disse, sério.  
"Agora, está na hora de você ver os nossos pais." George acrescentou.  
"Sim... eu acho...acho que é uma boa." Ron respondeu, um pouco abalado ainda por causa de Hermione  
"Mas lembre-se: eu, George e você nunca existimos! Quer dizer, eles só tiveram Bill, Charlie, Percy e Ginny." Fred avisou.  
"Que diferença isso faz?" Ron perguntou, levantando os ombros.  
"Muita!" George disse, indignado.  
"Ah é? Então vamos ver." Ron disse, cruzando os braços dividoso.  
"Vamos sim." Fred disse estalando os dedos.  
"Ah... lá vem aquele clarão" e ele veio.

Quando Ron abriu os olhos estava em frente a uma casa enorme. Uma casa não, uma mansão! Ela era toda branca com detalhes dourados, jardins enormes e floridos. E bem em cima a porta de entrada estava uma grande letra "**W**".

**Continua...**

**No próximo (e último) capítulo: **Seus pais tiveram um fim muito bom, de certa forma. E (novamente) de certa forma, tudo foi muito bom para todos.  
E depois de descobrir estes "de certa forma", Ron tem que fazer uma escolha muito difícil.


	3. No fim das contas

**_Obrigada, denovo, pelos reviews. Adorei todos. ^_^_**

**No fim das contas  
**Capítulo 3_  
_

Ron não pensou duas vezes antes de se aproximar. Ele foi caminhando até a porta olhando a grama aparentemente recém cortada. Antes que ele pudesse terminar de subir as escadas que ele ouviu um grito fino de dentro da casa.

"Mãããããe!!!!!!!!!"

Ron se aproximou de uma janela e deu de cara com um quarto muito xique, cheio de diferentes brinquedos bruxos, um enorme guardaroupas e uma cama encostada na parede do fundo. Uma menininha estava deitada na cama de pijamas cor de rosa cheio de babados. Ela tinha uma cara emburrada.  
Uma elfa apareceu na porta. Ela vestia roupas sujas e tinha um grande laço na orelha esquerda. Ele estava um pouco sujo e com um dos lados soltos, mas estava lá.

"Sim, senhorita?"  
"Eu quero a minha mãe! Chama ela aqui!!!" a menina insistiu.  
"Senhorita, ela está numa reunião com seu pai." a elfa explicou, se curvando um pouco.  
"Inútil!!!" ela gritou, pegando o copo d'agua do lado da sua cama e jogando nas costas da elfa, fazendo enormes cortes em seu corpinho. "Vá e traga ela aqui, AGORA! Isso é uma ordem!"  
"S-Sim, srta. Ginny." a elfa disse, com os olhos lacrimejando, e saiu correndo.

Seria possível que Ginny tenha se transformado naquilo, pensou Ron curioso. Logo sua pergunta foi respondida. A porta se abriu e uma mulher baixa e gorda apareceu na porta. Ela era diferente do que ele se lembrava. Ela estava mais gorda que o normal e ela não tinha o mesmo sorriso calmo e compreensivo.

"O que foi agora?" ela perguntou para Ginny.  
"Eu quero café da manhã." Ginny respondeu, emburrada.  
"Você devia ter pedido para os elfos! Pra quê nos temos 78 elfos?" a mãe perguntou ainda mais nervosa.  
"Molly, calma!" disse alguém colocando uma mão no ombro dela.

Era o pai de Ron. Ele também era diferente. Estava mais gordo um pouco e não tão careca. Ele estava usando vestes longas e verdes, e tinha o mesmo ar irritado que a esposa.

"Arthur! Ela me chama quando podia ter pedido aos elfos! Percy era perfeito neste sentido, já que Bill e Charlie logo deixaram a casa depois que conseguimos a fortuna." ela disse.  
"Deixe a menina, Molly. Ela é uma filha maravilhosa, e merece." ele disse, e foi até a filha. Ron por um momento achou que ele daria-lhe um beijo na testa como ele sempre fazia, mas ele só sorriu para ela do modo mais falso possível. "E então, o que você quer de café? Torradas?"  
"Chocolate." ela disse, fechando mais a cara.  
"Muito bem." ele respondeu-lhe e saiu do quarto, Molly o seguiu fechando a porta atrás dela.

Ginny jogou um dos seus 3 travisseiros na porta com raiva e se afundou nas cobertas. Ron não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. A sua família estava rica sem ele! Eles deviam ter toda a felicidade do mundo, apesar de Ginny ser extremamente mimada.  
Ele foi se afastando aos poucos da mansão em direção ao portão. Ele deu mais uma olhada na mansão e suspirou, quando alguém pois a mão em seu ombro. Quando ele virou para olhar, deu de cara com o sorriso malicioso de um dos gêmeos, ele não sabia muito bem qual.

"E então, pronto para voltar?" Fred perguntou, colocando a mão no bolso procurando por algo.  
"Está comigo, Fred!" George avisou.  
"Ah, certo! Engão pegue e vamos manda-lo para casa." Fred disse, quase sorrindo.  
"Esperem!!!" Ron exclamou, e os dois se viraram para ele. "E-Eu não sei se quero voltar."  
"O que?"  
"Como assim?! Você faz falta!! Vamos, volte logo e pronto!" ele baixou o tom de voz e se explicou. "Eu não quero perder o jogo! Irlanda contra o Peru... um dos amistosos mais esperados."

Fred deu-lhe uma cotovelada forte nas costelas.

"Não diga pra ele!!" Fred murmurou, irritado. Ele se virou para Ron. "Por que não? Estão todos infelizes."  
"Nem tanto. O Harry parecia até feliz com o Malfoy. Talvez não fosse a melhor companhia, mas ele pelo menos não ia ser mais um coitadinho, ia estar do lado dos mais poderosos." Ron explicou, olhando pro alto. "A Hermione vai poder se desligar dos estudos por um tempo, e os meus pais estão ricos! A Ginny tem tudo que ela quer, aliás."

Os gêmeos o encararam por alguns instantes, levantando as sombrancelhas. Eles se entreolharam e só aí suspiraram. George estalou os dedos e eles apareceram dentro da Mansão Weasley.

"Mesmo com dinheiro eles não tem felicidade. Tanto que Ginny não veio quando eles desejaram, ela foi um _engano_. E foi aí que tudo começou. Molly e Arthur começaram a brigar..." enquanto ele falava, vasos, pratos e talheres eram atirados na parede em meio aos gritos. "Ginny via tudo, e começou a ficar triste. Apesar de não dar atenção a ela, eles compravam tudo que ela queria."  
"Nenhum ser vive sem amor." Fred terminou. "Ela virou daí esse monstrinho."  
"Pode ser que eles não tenham se dado tão bem, mas eles tem dinheiro!" Ron disse, torcendo o nariz.  
"Mas eles não tem felicidade!" George logo explicou, estalando os dedos novamente.

Eles re-apareceram em Hogwarts. Hermione estava sentada na cama comendo chocolates e olhando pela janela, triste. Ron deu um passo em sua direção, mas Fred o segurou pela gola das vestes.

"Ela não se desligou dos estudos, Ron. Ela se desligou do mundo." George explicou antes de qualquer coisa. "Ninguém vai se importar se ela for a mais esperta, só vão ter mais raiva dela. Ela não tem amigos, está sozinha."  
"Essa... eu até entendo." Ron disse, abaixando a cabeça."Mas o mais importante: Harry está feliz. Ele é meu melhor amigo, e se ele estiver feliz... eu também estou."  
"Pare de procurar desculpas!" Fred falou irritado, soltando as vestes dele. 

George estalou novamente os dedos, e eles re-apareceram numa floresta escura. Uma garotinha de uns 7 anos veio correndo até eles, gritando. Ela olhou para trás por um instante, e tropeçou numa raiz no chão. Duas figuras mascaradas e de vestes negras chegaram em seguida.

"Não me digam que..." Ron começou, até com medo de terminar a frase.  
"Sim..." Fred confirmou. "Pode ser que nos primeiros anos tenha sido bom, mas depois tudo acabou."

Os dois retiraram as máscaras, revelando serem Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter mesmo.

"Vamos, Harry. Acabe com essa trouxa sujinha." Malfoy disse, com nojo.  
"Com todo o prazer." Harry respondeu, o rosto se contorcendo num sorriso maligno que simplesmente não combinava com o seu rosto. Ele tirou a varinha do bolso e a ergueu no ar. A manga da veste escorregou, revelando a Marca Negra em seu braço. Ela a apontou para a menina. "_Avada Kedrava_!"

George não o deixou ver o fim, estalou os dedos. Eles estavam em frente a Hogwarts, e a escola estava em chamas. Alunos gritavam e corriam para todos os lados, perseguidos pelos Death Eaters.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Onde está Dumbledore?" Ron perguntou, confuso, sem saber para onde olhar primeiro.  
"Ele morreu. Com um bruxo tão forte como Harry Potter do lado de Você-Sabe-Quem não tem bruxo que possa para-lo."  
"Eu não... acredito." Ron guaguejou. "Tudo isso aconteceria se só _eu_ sumisse do mundo?"  
"Exatamente." Fred disse. "Sem o sexto Weasley o mundo seria uma verdadeira desgraça, não?"  
"E-eu acho que sim."  
"Pronto para voltar?" George perguntou.  
"Sim!"

George colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma enorme marreta de aço do bolso. Ela tinha uns 60 cm de largura por 30 cm de altura.

"Espera aí!!!" Ron gritou. "Você não vai bater com isso na minha cabeça!!"  
"_Claro_ que não." George disse, mas deu um sorrisinho malicioso. Fred o acompanhou e o ajudou com a marreta.

Antes que Ron pudesse protestar novamente, eles já o tinham acertado na cabeça. Tudo começou a girar, e ele só pode ver os dois acenarem para ele.

Quando ele abriu os olhos novamente ele encontrou com um par de olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Ron!Ron, acorda!"a voz feminina gritava. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, e Hermione sorriu para ele, o abraçando forte."Ron! Eu pensei que você tivesse morrido!!!"  
"Finalmente!!!" Harry disse, se abaixando ao lado dele.  
"Harry! Hermione!" ele gritou, puxando Hermione para longe dele, para olha-la melhor. "Você não está gorda!!! E... você não está na Sonserina!!!"  
"Claro que não..." Harry e Hermione disseram, quase ao mesmo tempo.

Eles pareciam confusos, e Ron não poderia culpa-los. Ele se levantou rápidamente e olhou para as próprias vestes de segunda mão. 

"Eu ainda sou pobre!!!" ele gritou, alegre.

Ele ouviu passos no corredor e logo Fred, George e Ginny apareceram na porta, assustados. Ron correu até eles.

"Ginny! Você não tem cara de mimada!" ele gritou, e Ginny corou levemente. "E vocês não tem nenhuma marreta no bolso pra me acertar!!!"  
"Mas eu tenho ainda um punho." George disse, dando uma batida na cabeça de Ron.  
"Enlouqueceu, é?" Fred perguntou.

Ron não respondeu, ele só correu para olhar pela janela. Estava tudo bem afinal. Ele era realmente necessário para a história afinal.

"Hm..."ele pensou."Será que eles não mudariam o título do próximo livro para 'Ron Weasley e a Ordem de Phoenix' ? "

**FIM**

**_______________________________________________**

**Notas finais: **Esta fanfic foi uma das mais legais de escrever até hoje, sabem pq? Pq ela me deu novíssimas idéias! Talvez não novíssimas, mas abriu novas possíbilidades. Por isso eu vou passar um pequeno "preview" da fanfic que eu vou escrever agora. E, os interessados podem já se aprontar para lê-la.

_Título: _**Ron Weasley no País das Maravilhas**_  
Gênero: _Humor/Paródia_  
Personagens: _Ron / Fred & George / Harry / Hermione / Draco / Ginny... TODOS!!! ^__^_  
Resumo: _Ron descobre o conto trouxa de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Depois de um feitiço mal feito ele acaba caindo na história, no papel de ALICE! Assim como todos os seus colegas/parentes/conhecidos que acabam ganhando seus próprios papéis.E este é mais um item na lista de estranhos acontecimentos de Ron Weasley.


End file.
